


postscript

by kiismehardy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiismehardy/pseuds/kiismehardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1977 - James and Lily have been writing each other all summer. Things get gossipy, girly, and unbearably sweet—literally. Much candy is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	postscript

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this close to two years ago for Jily Week on tumblr and decided to post it. There's a few things that I would write differently today (ahem, blackinnon) but oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you enjoy!

_James,_

_While I appreciate the flowers you sent, my mother does not. Apparently Honking Daffodils don’t ‘fit with the decor,’ so please don’t send any more. Honeyduke’s Finest is always welcome. I’ve sent Isis with some Peppermint Toads; I know they’re your favorite. Tell your mother happy birthday for me._

_-Lily_

_–_

_Lovely Lily,_

_Your mother has no class. Honking Daffodils are so in right now! (Please don’t tell her I said that. I love your mum, her cupcakes are amazing. If you really want to get on my good side send some of those.) And thanks for telling me they were Peppermint Toads, I’d already passed them off to Sirius when I realized you were joking. I didn’t get to eat any of the Muggle sweets!_

_The boys and I are heading up to London on Saturday. If you get this before then you should come. Bring Marlene and Alice if you like. Best not mention it to Mary, though. She and Sirius are still on the rocks._

_With love,_

_James_

_P.S. Mum says thanks, and you should visit soon. That was me saying that, not her. But she’d like it too._

_–_

_Prongs,_

_Can I call you that? It feels strange. Like I’m intruding on some special Marauders meeting. Anyway, I’ll actually be in London that day. I’ll Floo you just in case this arrives late._

_I’ll send some cupcakes, you pig. My mum was making them for a baby shower, so I nicked a couple just for you. It’s your fault if old Mrs. Goldman doesn’t get to have any. And too bad about the Muggle candy. Maybe I’ll bring some to Diagon Alley when we meet up._

_Are you sure about Mary and Sirius? I was third-wheeling with them just last week. Marlene was about ready to scream when I told her. If their tongues were any father down each other’s throats they’d choke._

_-Lily_

_P.S. Why the hell did you say with love? My mum saw and started badgering me. Thanks for that. I suppose I can come for a visit in a couple of weeks. I have to bring Marlene as well. She’s staying with me while her parents are in Greece._

_–_

_Lily,_

_You caught me. I didn’t want Mary to come. I’m insanely jealous of her and Sirius’ love. You see, I’m secretly head over heels for him._

_But did you see Marlene and Sirius in Flourish and Blott’s? Mary’s not going to be very happy about that. Are you going to tell her, or can I? My dad is friends with her dad. I want to see the look on her face when she finds out._

_Look at us, gossiping like old women. The twisted love affairs of our mates are so fun to discuss, though. I wonder what they say about us._

_Bring Marlene if you want. Hell, bring anyone. Mum adores having company, and god knows we’ve got the room for it. Last week we had Remus and Peter over, and she nearly died of happiness. She’s gone a bit mental in her old age. She’s even older than McGonagall, did you know? So’s my dad._

_Speaking of family, how’s yours? Is Vermin still hanging around? I know you hate him, but maybe he’ll grow on you. Or maybe they’ll break up and he won’t have to, ha ha._

_Love and kisses,_

_Prongs (yes, you can call me that)_

_P.S. Let’s see how your mother handles that! Tell her thanks for the cupcakes. They were delicious._

_–_

_James,_

_I always knew you and Sirius were more than friends._

_Oh my god, yes, I saw them. It wasn’t actually as dramatic as it looked, though. Apparently Mary broke it off with him the day before. Didn’t he tell you?_

_Vermin is still around, yes. And he will be for quite some time. They’re engaged. I don’t want to talk about it._

_Sorry this letter is late. I was on holiday in France for a week and left Isis with Alice. About coming round to visit, can I stay for a couple days? I don’t want to be an inconvenience, but my sister is getting on my nerves. I’ll bring Marlene and we can watch her and Sirius be awkward. Maybe Mary can come as well, and Peter and Remus. It’ll be a party._

_The 15th of August works nicely for me, is that okay? Again, if it isn’t, that’s just fine. I know I said I didn’t want to talk about it, but Vermin and Sister are having their engagement party then and I don’t think I can handle it. She’s planning on telling him I’m a witch. He won’t take it well._

_I’ve sent some more Muggle sweets and cupcakes. Mum is badgering me again, but I don’t think I mind as long as she keeps baking. She’s a bit mental as well, what with my sister and everything._

_-Lily (can I have a cool Marauder name too?)_

_–_

_Wildfire,_

_That’s your cool Marauder name. I don’t know what your Patronus is, so I went with your hair. Sorry. I know you hate that._

_The 15th works perfectly. Stay as long as you like. You can even come earlier if you need to. Whatever you need._

_We’ve been mostly joking and lighthearted in these letters, but Lily, I want you to know I’m here for you. I know you’re going through a hard time right now. I’m serious. If you need anything, just Floo me and I’m there._

_Thanks for the sweets,_

_James_

_–_

_Dear James,_

_Thank you. I used to hate you, you know, but now I can’t imagine not having you as my friend. Thanks for the flowers as well. They’re beautiful._

_Sorry this is so short. Life is getting in the way of letter-writing. Marlene, Mary, and I will be there at noon on the 15th. Thanks again for having us._

_I can’t seem to say anything but thank you. It’s starting to lose its meaning. Funny how that happens sometimes._

_Missing you,_

_Lily_

_P.S. The treacle tart was delicious._


End file.
